Indulgent
by Sophie-Lou
Summary: Arthur and Gwen take their time. Rated for smut.


The candlelight made Arthur seem golden all over as Gwen looked dazedly up at him. They were both bathed in a lazy orange glow that flicked against their skin as they made love.

They had already done so once that night but this time they were taking their time with each other. Every muscle in their body flexed and stretched as every gentle and slow yet deep and drawn out thrust was met.

The only sounds were gentle sighs, effortless breaths and glistening flames being tossed about by the faint freeze from the window.

Gwen bit her lip and closed her eyes in pleasure.

She had always had a secret love and curiosity about men that had a rougher side to their nature. It made it all the more interesting when she got to know them and discovered the more sensitive side of their personalities.

The only man she had ever really found that with was Arthur. She thought of him tearing down villains, bandits and dangerous creatures. Then he would come back and touch her so gently and with such adoration, she was excited by the fact that 'Arthur the warrior' and her lover Arthur were the same man. The juxtaposition between the two made her alight with desire. Her skin would literally _burn_ for him.

They were entwined.

Arthur had long since buried his face into the nook of Gwen's shoulder to pace himself and stop himself from seeing her expressions and getting too excited. He was taking her slowly and _smoothly_.

She had wrapped herself around him. One arm was looped around his shoulders while the other roamed to whenever she felt it was needed. Right now it was against the small of his back, guiding him in each time he rocked against her.

She enjoyed the time he was taking with her, the long deep strokes and the slickness of their skin as they brushed against each other. It was all to bring them gradually towards an ebbing and long-lasting climax.

That made the slow pace worth it.

Gwen felt the teasing pleasure spread from between her legs to her stomach. All too often their sex involved grabbing a vigorous moment together. Their meetings were so scattered and far-between that when they finally did get half an hour of bliss they usually ended up having hard and furious sexual encounters. The only indulgence they had were through their kisses and crippling 'I love yous' just before they came crashing down together.

Yet even then they did it because they wanted to make the moment last. Last until the next time, whenever that would be. That was the paradox.

This was a rare occasion where they knew they had all night together. It was the heat of summer; everyone had slowed down for the night including the villains. The doors were firmly locked. Merlin was safely tucked up in bed. There would be no interruption.

Their first time that night had been like other encounters; swiftly throwing off their clothes, holding each other tight and satisfying their lust promptly. It was only after they recovered from exhaustion they realised the night was nowhere near over.

Arthur realised this before Gwen did, who reluctantly prepared to leave. But Arthur stopped her before she sat up. He rolled over to top her again and smiled.

"It's been a while since I've had a chance to be this indulgent with you," he had whispered as his hand reached between them. Not since their very first time had they had a whole night.

The candle light was starting to fade as one by one the wick ran out and the light faded from them.

Gwen lifted Arthur's head from the crook of her neck.

They beamed at each other and kissed passionately. She rested a hand on his side, near his hip to bring him closer. He responded with a gentle thrust. She inhaled delightedly, pulling him closer still and inducing him to mimic the movement again and again.

She tilted her head back as the waves of pleasure began to take complete hold of her. He took this chance to lay caresses on her neck. Their movements instinctively spend up as each knowing the other was close.

Gwen could hear Arthur's shallow groans caught at the back of his throat. She responded by brushing her foot gently against the back of his leg. Such a simple gesture but it drove his senses wild. She felt her own senses loosen as she came, slowly and gratifyingly.

He came less than a second later, spilling richly inside her.

By the time they came to their senses they realised there were just two candles still lighting the room. The growing darkness around them had been all but lost through their actions.

After regaining his breath Arthur leant over and blew them out.


End file.
